


i can't bee-lieve it

by terratulips73



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Just Kiss Already!, Other, akumas attack, bee miraculous holder, he is!, is he?, sabrina is important, she is!', wait is she...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terratulips73/pseuds/terratulips73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina becomes the bee miraculous holder.</p><p>i don't own miraculous ladybug or the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! i had this idea. everyone wants chloe to be the bee miraculous holder, but...what if it is Sabrina?

ladybug and Chat Noir were super heroes. they saved Paris on a nearly daily basis. Sabrina sat at her desk thinking of the two heroes as she took notes for class. she loved the duo and wish she could talk to them for once. she looked up to the amazing team and how they seemed such close friends, like her and Chloe! speaking of Chloe, she was sick today so she didn't go to school. Sabrina took sneaky pictures of Adiren as requested by her best friend who was sick in bed. Sabrina was trying to think of a way to get a really good picture of Adiren, she could just go up to him and ask him to take a picture with her, then crop herself out...but Chloe might not like the idea of Sabrina taking a picture with Adiren, but she would also love a selfie of Adrien...this was hard for the little ginger (fight me on this, she is ginger). Sabrina took notes for the up coming test and started on Chloe's homework. Sabrina was lucky that she knew Chloe for so long, their handwriting was nearly identical! the only difference was how Chloe wrote her name, Chloe always wrote her name in cursive with too many curls and surrounds it with hearts, Sabrina just simply wrote it, so Chloe wrote her name on everything. Sabrina smiled as she heard the end of day bell. She gather her things and quickly left the school on her way to Chloe's. She was just so happy to go see her best friend! on her way there she saw an old man at a fruit stand.

"i told you grandpa, you don't got enough, i can't sell you these." the man at the fruit stand gruffed." I have to make a living and i can't do that if i sell you a perfect apple for anything less than what i got on the tag." The old man was rather short, with light brown pants and a red Hawaiian shirt. he looked distraught.

"please sir, i don't have that much and i really need to feed my bird at home, he really loves apples..." the man laughed.

"I'm not going to sell it any cheaper for a bird." Sabrina frowned at the man. she walked over and looked at the price. Ten dollars for one apple? that was outrageous. Sabrina looked at the man. "excuse me sir but your apples are over priced by a lot." the man looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"what are you talking about? They are priced perfectly!" Sabrina shook her head. "ten dollars for an apple is not fair, and for having something priced like this when you could sell it for two dollars can get you a fine.(i think it can, roll with me here)" the man narrowed his eyes at her more. "yeah? and what are you going to do about it? tell the cops? they won't do anything." Sabrina said." my dad is a cop, and a very good one, he won't just let something like this slide without a fine. so..you have a rather big fruit stand with lots of fruits, all over priced. so, lets say you have...15 of each fruit for example, all ten dollars each. you have 15 different fruits here. ten times 15 is 150 dollars already, now times that by another 15 and you get...2250, correct? and if you managed to sell all of them a day, say you work...6 days a week here. that equals 13,500. sir, can i see your permit?" the guy was glaring so hard you couldn't see his eyes anymore. he took out a permit and Sabrina checked it. "fake." she said simply. "so, making 13,500 6 days a week without a permit and over priced fruit can get you a giant fine and possible jail time. just one phone call and i can have my dad here in ten minutes, it may be enough time to change the prices, but not your permit for sell fruit at a stand like this (i'm pretty sure you need a permit to sell something on the streets like this). now, how about that?" Sabrina smiled holding up her phone. "no please don't!" the guy said worried. " i can't go back to jail!" Sabrina seemed in thought. "well, maybe if you sold this man some fruit at a...cheaper price..." the guy said."one dollar! ill sell in a pound for a dollar!" Sabrina smiled and watched as the man sold the old man three pounds of apples for three dollars. then she hit call and called her dad. "what, you think i'm just going to let you get away with this?" she said said at the man's shocked expression. within ten minutes her dad had arrived and Sabrina told him everything, the old man had stayed after Sabrina asked him to as a witness. as her dad spoke to the man at the stand Sabrina looked at the Elder. "sorry for the trouble, there are people like that all over Paris, i have to get going now, i hope your bird enjoys the apples." she smiled and ran off. 

The old man smiled. "what a nice young girl..."

And...that is it! look out for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when Sabrina finds a small box in her room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many people like this i love it! i didn't expect so many hits in the matter of an hour.
> 
> i have a tumblr incase anyone wants to check it out. it's 
> 
> Terratulips73

Sabrina dashed to Chloe's room, noticing she was late by nearly twenty minutes now. she opened the door and panted, resting her hands on her light blue shorts. Chloe was laying in bed in a yellow night gown that said 'princess' on it. it was designed only by the best and cost a fortune of course. Sabrina ran over. "i'm sorry i'm late Chloe there was this old man and this guy was-"

"i don't care!" Chloe said. for once Chloe had her hair down and it laid around her head like a lions mane. she was pale and had her eyes closed. "i look like a MESS because of this cold and you are twenty minutes late!" Sabrina frowned, she had just been trying to help, she didn't mean to upset Chloe. She nods then holds out a binder and a book.

"i took note for you for the test tomorrow and did all of your homework." she smiled sheepishly hoping to take Chloe's mind off of her being so late. 

"good, and what about my...my...my..." Chloe reeled her head back and held her eyes shut before jousting forwards and sneezing. she gasped. "oh no! my blanket is covered in snot!" she looked at Sabrina. "Go clean this then sow me the pictures of Adiren you took! i need to see how my Adirkins is doing." Sabrina nods and takes the blanket, headed for the laundry room for it to be washed.

she sighed as she stood, waiting for the washing machine to finish so she could put it in the dryer. This day had just gone from bad to worse in the matter of twenty steps. She had just been trying to help, she didn't know Chloe would be mad at her, well, not this mad. Chloe always seemed to find a reason to be mad at Sabrina no matter what she does. Her thoughts were interrupted when the washing machine went off. she switched it to the dryer and waited. she tried to think of something to make it up to Chloe. She looked out of the window and saw ladybug and chat Noir on an afternoon patrol. Sabrina knew she had time before the timer for the dryer went off so she grabbed her phone and climbed up onto the washing machine. She had to get to the roof and try to catch them! she climbed out the window and got into the alleyway. she looked around and found the fire escape and quickly began to run up. When she reached the top she never felt luckier, Ladybug and Chat Noir were on that roof talking!

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" Sabrina and and scrabbled over. the superhero duo looked over surprised. they were wondering how she got up there. Sabrina panted again from her climb and rested her hands on her pants once again. she held up her phone. "you know Chloe right? well i...i accidentally made her mad at me again and i..i really want to make it up to her! could you take a picture together with my phone so that i can send it to her?" the duo looked at each other. They knew how Chloe treated Sabrina, and one picture wouldn't hurt, right? Chat Noir took her phone and grinned.

" of course!"and him and ladybug went to take a selfie. but....there was a problem. Sabrina had a iPhone, and as it turns out, the gloves of the suits for the superheroes didn't work on the touch screen. "uh..." they said confused as of what to do. Sabrina said.

" ill take the picture!" and took her phone. she wanted it to look like a selfie for Chloe, so she took a selfie and asked ladybug to hold it up steady for her. Chat stood in the middle grinning his signature grin. Sabrina took the picture then cropped herself out, then smiled brightly at the duo once more. "thank you so much!" she said and began to climb down before ladybug took her yo-yo and picked up the small, ginger haired girl and put her back on the ground. Sabrina thanked her a thousand times before going back in threw the window and ladybug yo-yo'ed off. 

Sabrina ran back to Chloe's room with the blanket freshly dried and put it on Chloe. "ah Chloe, while i was out doing the laundry i saw ladybug and Chat noir and they took a selfie on my phone to tell you to get better." She smiled and showed Chloe who grinned then frowned. 

"if they wanted me to get better why don't they come see me." Making Sabrina frown and respond. 

"well..they are heroes, they probably don't want to take the risk of getting sick right?" Chloe just huffed and the rest of the time there was spent to look at Adiren pictures.

Sabrina reached her room and sighed with a small smile, she Managed to get Chloe to ignore the fact that she had been late! she walked over to her desk and sat down to relax a bit before bed, and noticed a small, weird black box. 'probably a gift from dad for helping to get that guy at the fruit stand.' Sabrina thought smiling. She picked up the small Box and opened it, before a bright yellow light filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats it! Chapter two! next chapter you get to meet the Kwami!


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina gets a suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wow, I haven't even updated my other stories and this one already has three chapters! kwami design and suit design are mine, might be different in the show.
> 
> I made the Bee Kwami old timey Southern because when I think of Bees I think of the outside and trees and I think of the south were im from because I grew up in the woods.
> 
> special thanks to Todpolle on tumblr, for helping me with the name of Bee!Sabrina

Sabrina dropped the box and took a step back, shielding her eyes from the light. the yellow light dyed down and Sabrina slowly brought her hands down. sitting on her desk was a little...yellow...bobble head? she looked at it. it was yellow alright, with three thin strips on its stomach going around its back. it had honey colored eyes that took up most of its head and it had two...black antennas on its head. she gently grabbed its head to pick it up.

"hey! what you think you're doin'!" the little bobble head said and Sabrina dropped it and squealed.

" its alive! the bobble head is alive!" she said backing up. the bobble head looked at her and floated over. 

"Bobble-head? I ain't no bobble-head..." it said in a southern accent. "i'ma Kwami." it grinned and Sabrina saw a small little stinger on its butt like a bees. 

"k-kwami?" she asked confused, still scared. The strange bobble-head-er...kwami- giggled.

"why yes darlin'. I'm Juuri, the bee Kwami if you may."

juuri flew up to Sabrina after picking up a comb from the floor that had a bee on it. "This is your miraculous, it'll help ya transform darlin'" Sabrina was still shocked by it all as she took the cute comb from the kwami. She held it in her hands and looked in her mirror. She slowly took out her white headband and placed it on the desk at her side. She gently slid the comb into her hair. she looked at herself in the mirror, at her brown glasses that sat on her face in front of her light blue eyes. she glanced at her shirt with two shades of purple and a shade of blue with her small black bow that adored her neck. she looked at her light blue shorts amd black leggings with green diamonds that went down to meet her white shoes (sorry if I messed her appearance a bit, I tried to follow the photos...). Finally, she looked back up at the yellow bee comb that sat in her short ginger hair that framed her face. She didn't look like a hero. "im sorry..Juuri, was it? I...I don't look like a hero." Sabrina said as she looked at her small frame in the mirror once more. How she wanted to be a hero, to be able to talk to ladybug and cat noir, to be able to show chloe- wait...Chloe! she grinned. "chloe would make a great superhero! she knows all about ladybug and would be very helpful because of her dad!" she smiled at Jurri who pouted. "Sweetheart, you were chosen for a reason, not Chloe, you can't tell her about this at all, not even your parents can know, ya hear?" Sabrina's smile disappeared from her face as she looked at the kwami. "but..why?" she asked, yet the Kwami just replied with. " 'cause I said so sweety." and watched as Sabrina sat down on her bed to think. Jurri came and sat on her shoulder. "ya see, you're a miraculous holder now, even if you don't think you are, you are. don't worry, i'll be there with ya through it all." Sabrina looked at the kwami on her shoulder. "now, how about I tell ya how this all works." Sabrina just nodded, still trying to take it all in. she listened to the kwami who told her about the five minutes she has before she detransforms after she uses her special power. "now this power, it comes in real handy." Juuri grinned. (im keeping it a surprise for later so my readers must suffer! sorry :3) Juuri explained what the power does and explained all the other Kwami stuff. "An' to transform, simply say transform." Juuri explained with her honey colored eyes staring at Sabrina. Sabrina went and stood in front of the mirror once more and sighed."

"Juuri....transform me." suddenly Sabrina was wrapped in a yellow light as the transformation happened. as the transformation finished, Sabrina looked in the mirror once more. She now had a yellow mask that covered the area around her eyes, and the left side of the mask swooped down to reach the bottom of her cheek. on top of her head next to her bee comb was two black antenna. looking at her suit, she was quite impressed. her torso was completely black, stopping just above her hips to turn yellow. her right are was yellow and had four black strips, leaving her right had to be covered in black, whereas her left arm was completely yellow, as was her hand. Her legs mimicked her arms in a way. her right leg was completely yellow, and her left leg had four black strips starting at the top of her thigh and covering her foot in black. she turned enough to see that she didn't have a stringer for some odd reason, yet saw what she believed was her weapons. she removed her two honey wands (the thing that the cheerio bee flies around with incase you don't know :3) and held them in her hands. she looked in the mirror once more to notice that she had a thin, clear cape that stopped at her waist. she touched it confused as too what it might be used for other than decoration. she looked at the suit once more, and a smile crossed her face. Now she looked like a hero. suddenly a thought crossed her mind, a hero needs a name! she can't just go by Sabrina all the time, it wouldn't be safe. she began to think as too what a good name would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and bad grammer. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
